Hideyoshi Toyotomi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Samurai Warriors *"Let's bring it to them!" *"Let's go!" *"Whew! This is a tough one!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Excellent! Your skills are impressive!" *"You're not bad!" *"No one can defeat our Lord!" *"We can't fall behind!" *"We won't be too far behind!" *"You're one tough samurai!" *"Astounding!" *"Such an impressive warrior!" *"You are most worthy of ruling all the land!" *"You're on your way to becoming big!" *"I am unmatched!" *"Your skills are unmatched!" *"My Lord, you are unmatched!" *"You are truly amazing!" *"We're being pushed back!" *"This doesn't look so good!" *"Are we being pushed back?" *"This is no good..." *"How do we get out of this one?" *"You're asking for it!" *"Careful! You're out too far!" *"Please be careful, my Lord!" *"You're surrounded!" *"Whew! You saved me!" *"I am forever in your debt, my Lord!" *"I thank you for your help!" *"I ask that you go easy on me!" *"Can you keep up with me?" *"Discretion is the better part of valor, I just need to win the last fight!" *"I don't like pointless killing. I'll see you later!" *"You should have killed me when you had the chance! So long!" *"Phew! Too much for me! Let's get out of here!" *"Everything's a dream...within a dream..." *"I'm too smart! I'll lose to no one!" *"The land will be mine in no time!" *"I'll show all those warriors!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"No more monkeying around!" *"Hey, it could happen!" *"Keep it coming!" *"The land is mine!' *"Okay, maybe this is just a bit much..." *"Serves you right for getting in my way!" *"You won't keep me from the treasures I desire!" *"Meet Hideyoshi Toyotomi! Genius extraordinaire!" *"Sorry I don't feel dying today. Sayonara!" *"No shame in retreat... as long as you win in the end!" *"Wait... I haven't... won the land yet..." *"No time to rest! My dreams await me." *"They'll thank me once I've taken control of this land!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"Underestimate me at your peril!" *"The land is mine!" *"Look at me go!" *"I believe some things are worth fighting for." *"Hey, where's my back up?" *"Yeah." *"I'm on my way up!" *"That'll do it!" *"Not scared of me, huh?!" *"How about now?!" *"Things are getting a little desperate aren't they?" *"Did you see that?! That was impressive!" *"Hear that? That's the sound of victory!" *"If this keeps up, the whole land could be mine!" *"Now that's how you get things done around here!" *"I shall reshape this troubled world as I see fit!" *"At last, the land is finally within my grasp!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"Impressive! I'd expect nothing less form you!" Warriors Orochi *"Simian Slam!" *"The land is mine!" *"Hmm? Not scared of me, you say?" *"Well how about now?" *"This land needs uniting!" *"Serves you right for getting in my way!" *"If this keeps up, the whole land could be mine!" *"Looks like you've got the hang of it!" *"With you, I could unify this land too!" *"Impressive! I can see how you got where you are today!" *"That's some very pretty work you're doing out there!" *"Might like that is a rare find on the battlefield..." *"Gah! What happened to my reinforcements?!" *"No, really, I hate to impose on you like this!" *"Phew! I wasn't sure I was gonna make it out of that one!" *"This is where your reckless rampage stops!" *"No shame in retreat... as long as you win in the end!" *"Wait... I haven't... won the land yet..." *"Magoichi! You go through enemy soldiers like you do women!" *"Hm... that weapon of yours just might be the future of warfare." *"You play the honorable scoundrel well, Magoichi!" *"Mitsunari, I want you to succeed me when I'm rotting in the ground!" *"Ah, Mitsunari, you make an old monkey proud!" *"I can always count on you when I need you, Mitsunari." *"See that, guys? I got the best wife out of all of ya!" *"Oh, Nene! I love you!" *"Sweet, sweet Nene. What would I ever do without you?" *"Wow! You have the strength of a hundred men!" *"Knock 'em out with that speedy attack!" *"Maybe my life is not over yet!" *"A more beautiful woman I have never seen..." *"Some flowers are too dangerous to touch." *"I insist upon taking you to dinner to repay this debt." *"Cute and explosive... You remind me of someone..." *"I wouldn't mind getting in between those fans..." *"Quick to the rescue, aren't you?" *"Winner gets all the girls, whaddaya say?" *"I take it back... Don't take Nene...!" *"This monkey's time is up..." *"How about you dance for me away from these prying eyes?" *"I never have had much luck with women..." *"What better way to die...?" *"Watch where you swing that thing, will ya?" *"Oww, that hurts..." *"Even at that speed, that huge mallet is deadly..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"No more monkeying around!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Tailspin!" *"Here we go!" *"Tighten your belts, men, and advance!" *"Sun Wukong, without peer on any world!" *"You're no ordinary monkey, I see." *"Birds of a feather... or monkeys, y'know." *"All right, you ape. Let's find out which of us has the real survival instinct." *"Yeah, but he has a tail..." *"It's like trying to outwit myself..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"My intelligence is unrivaled!" *"We are one step closer to more joyful times." *"I challenge anyone to try and top my cunning!" *"That's enough for today I suppose!" *"Aha! Sometimes I amaze even myself out there!" *"Here, would you care to have this? I won't take no for an answer!" *"Not bad! I thought you'd be the perfect one for the job!" *"Ouch! What happened to you out there?!" *"I defeated a lot of enemy officers last time! Next time, I'm gonna do even better in order to stand out from the crowd!" *"Lately, everybody's been so cold... I just want to get out there on the battlefield and do my thing..." *"Hey there! Lately, I've been in one battle after another! Next time, I'll be sure to put on a show for you!" *"Oh! This looks like fun! Okay, get ready! We're not going to stop partying until dawn!" *"Serves you right for getting in my way!" *"I am the wisest sage in the land!" *"Argh... You're good! You are truly an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Nene! You are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Magoichi, there is not a warrior alive that can match you. I am honored to have such an Unrivaled Warrior as a friend." *"Ma Chao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Wukong, now I see why they call you the Monkey King!" *"Argh! Could I get some help here?!" *"Heh, who is this guy? He's quick, agile, somewhat simian... Hey! That's me!" *"Wow, I could learn a lot from you." *"Hmph, impressive!" *"Thank you for your aid!" *"Oh, are you here to help?" *"Stand and fight!" *"Hah! Not bad!" *"Nene, you are a sight to behold!" *"Oh! Nene! Thanks for coming!" *"Great job as always, Magoichi!" *"Thank you for the support, Magoichi!" *"A wonderful display, Ma Chao!" *"Sorry for the trouble!" *"Great job, Wukong!" *"Are you here to help me, Wukong?" *"Ahh, quite an impressive show of talent!" *"Hmph, very impressive! I admire your skill." *"Thank you for the reinforcements. I would not be here now if it was not for you." *"Here to help? I knew I could count on you!" *"Do you dare face me? Do you really think you can keep up with me?!" *"Haha! Not bad! I won't lose next time though, that's a promise!" *"Nene, you are so amazing! I am the happiest man in the world!" *"Oh, Nene, you came! I knew you would come to my rescue." *"Great job as always, Magoichi! You certainly do have the fastest hands around!" *"Magoichi, I appreciate your help! It's always nice to have dependable friends like you!" *"A very respectable display, Ma Chao! You very much live up to your name." *"Sorry for the trouble, but you really saved the day!" *"Good job, Wukong! You're no regular monkey, that's for sure!" *"Aha! Here to save the day, eh, Wukong? Such a kind monkey!" *"A stunning display of skill! Allow me to congratulate you." *"Your hard work is much appreciated!" *"I appreciate your assistance! Your actions are those of a true leader." *"Oh, I do apologize! Having your support will surely result in victory!" *"I really did not want to have to fight." *"Looks like you were too good for me. Very well then, see you next time!" *"Just as I was wondering who that beautiful woman was, I realized that it was you, Nene!" *"I'm so happy that you came to help me. You are the only one for me, Nene!" *"Hoho! Magoichi, letting loose with your gun again, I see! Take care of the enemies around me too while you're at it!" *"Perfect timing, Magoichi! Let's show them what we can do!" *"Now I've seen your true strength, Ma Chao! No one can match your prowess!" *"Ma Chao, I knew you'd come! Let's join forces and fight back!" *"Wonderful staff skills, Wukong! I'm pretty good with one of those too, you know." *"Get over here quickly, Wukong! I need your help or I'm finished!" *"How about it? You think you can go a round with me?" *"Woah! I guess I'd better be ready to go all or nothing!" *"Adversity brings opportunity! I can bounce back even from this!" *"Nene! Don't ask any questions, just let me defeat you!" *"Stop, Nene! I don't have an unfaithful bone in my body!" *"Eep! She's gonna kill me... I've got to think of something..." *"How about the loser buys the winner a drink?" *"Oho! Looks like you're playing for keeps, Magoichi!" *"I won't be defeated that easily! If there's money on the line, there's no one stronger than me!" *"Ma Chao! If I win, can people refer to me as the Splendid Hideyoshi?" *"You're too tough for your own good, Ma Chao!" *"Not so fast! I'm going to win and become the Splendid Hideyoshi!" *"I'll prove to you that I'm a man and not a monkey!" *"Not bad for a flea-bitten monkey!" *"I won't be beaten! I can't! I'm no monkey!" *"Alright! Let's do this!" *"I'll be the first to bring down Cao Ren's impregnable fortress!" *"You're as hotheaded as ever, Ma Chao!" *"Hey, I know what you're up to. You're trying to lower my guard..." *"Uh, why are you here? Did Nene put you up to this?" *"I-I didn't do anything wrong! You have to believe me, Nene!" *"You mean I'm fighting Toshiie? This'll be too easy!" *"The best way a son can repay his father is by surpassing him! Give it your best shot!" *"Call me a monkey, will you?!" *"I'm not a monkey, and I'm definitely not your apprentice! I'm Hideyoshi!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll make a world where everyone can laugh!" *"Let's go out there and get ourselves a win, Guo Jia!" *"Come on, Xun Yu!" *"All right, I'm with you, Yuan Shao!" *"Phew! Sorry for leaving you without me! I went training on my own, and feel great for it! I wasn't just off having a good time, certainly not!" *"Man, we had a great time! We fought a mock battle, but it was a blast! Nothing teaches you more than watching others, you know?" Pokémon Conquest *"We'll show 'em what we've got!" *"Yeah, we'll take you on!" *"Okay, let's go!" *"Still asleep? Pah!" *"What! You can't budge at all?" *"I can smell sweet victory already!" *"Hold on, everyone!" *"(Attack)! Now's the time!" *"Time for my (Item)." *"How 'bout this, eh?" *"You're coming with me, (Pokémon)? 'Sgo!" *"Pah, if that's what they want, then fine." *"Yee-hah! There's no stopping me now! Let's fight to the end, (Pokémon)!" *"Looks like they got us... Okay, let's get out of here!" *"Gah, looks like we've been had... Okay, let's get out of here!" *"This is it, huh? I sure never thought it'd end this way..." *"Hey, you're not half bad. With you, the future could be bright!" *"Yes! (Kingdom) is all ours!" *"Hey! Victory is ours!" *"I'll let you see just what I can do..." *"Can't wait to see who I'm gonna meet!" *"The third attack, eh...? Now this one I gotta win! Here goes!" *"Okay! Be good to me, won't ya!" *"Argh! I'm not making much of a name for myself in this army, am I?!" *"Not been doing any battling myself of late..." *"Terribly sorry 'n' all, but I'd rather join someone who knows what they're doing!" *"H-Huh? You what? But... why?" *"So... I was kinda thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Sound okay to you?" *"Thing is, I'd still like to try meeting lots of different kinds of Pokémon! Okay if I take off on a little trip?" *"Hey, thanks! All right! I'm off!" *"Well, that's one big shame." *"Guess who's back! Wow, that was one great trip! (Pokémon) and I got pretty close, you know!" *"Hey, I'm back! Miss me? That sure was a great trip! And I met (Pokémon) along the way!" *"Huh? Looks like I've got the shivers. Be great if I had some medicine right about now..." *"Huh? Looks like I've got the shivers. Must have caught that cold from the other land. Be great if I had some medicine right about now..." *"Ah-choo! Now this is hay fever and no mistake! Could sure do with some hayfever pills..." *"What heat! But (Pokémon) is looking A-OK!" *"I am f-r-e-e-z-i-n-g! But (Pokémon) is all smiles!" *"Hey! (Pokémon) seems to be perking up!" *"Hey, great! Better buy up some items, eh?" *"Hey! Speak of the devil, eh?!" *"Hey, (Pokémon)! I feel something kinda different with you from how it is with other Pokémon... D'ya feel the same, by any chance? I feel as though I could become stronger if you're around, (Pokémon)! Let's be friends!" *"Hey, (Pokémon)... I feel even greater strength than I did before... You feel it too, right?" *"Hey, (Pokémon)! We're still a team, right!" *"Yeah... Well, I should let (Pokémon) have some space, I guess..." *"Hey! Back already? Huh? What? This is for me?" *"What's going on with (Pokémon)?" *"Hey! Good job!" *"Hey, this is just too bad, eh, (Pokémon)? I had a good time with you." *"Hey, looks like we've picked up an ally or two! Let's just see how many more we can find! Right, (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, we're doing pretty well in terms of gathering allies! The Pokémon seem to be pretty pleased on that score as well!" *"Hey, congratulations! We've reached 50 allies! The Pokémon seem pretty thrilled about it too!" *"Hey, that looks fun! Shall we take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"It'd be cool to show this to people from other kingdoms..." *"Yee-hah! This is our chance to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"This is definitely a chance to link!" *"Argh, too bad! To link with that kind of Pokémon you gotta be able to get to (Kingdom)..." *"Hey, it sure is noisy over there..." *"Hey! This is pretty neat! I feel like this year's set to be a good'un! You too, (Pokémon)?" *"See that? The people have understood how much we care about 'em! Even the Pokémon seem happy!" *"Would ya just look at that... Everyone's fuming! Even the Pokémon seem down." *"They aren't gonna have their way with us! Let's get in there! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Wa-hey! So my power was good for something after all!" *"Wow, that feels pretty good!" *"Now that - that is an honor!" *"Hey, you've made my day. (Pokémon)'s too!" *"Right, what'll I be doing for you?!" *"Just leave it all to me!" *"I'll do everything I can!" *"Huh? You don't wanna trust me after all, huh?" *"Yeah! Let's go get em, (Pokémon)!" *"Gotta eat well to succeed, (Pokémon)!" *"Right, what's it to be?" *"Gold, gold, gold! Right, let's dig up as much as we can!" *"Yee-hah!" *"Super!" *"Right on!" *"That's no good!" *"You're doing it wrong!" *"No! No!" *"Right! What shall we make?" *"Oh man, looks like we've picked up a fair bit of junk. What on earth do we do with this stuff?" *"Yee-hah! I'm feeling a good deal stronger!" *"Huh? I just push this button?" *"H-H-Hey! HEY! Something's happening to me..." *"I'm feeling pretty powerful! Yes sirree!" *"Hey there! You guys seem pretty strong. I think I wanna appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"Hey, guys! Let's join forces and give this army everything we've got!" *"Huh? When did (Leader)'s army get that strong?! Guess we'd better sort it out..." *"Noooo! My dreams... shattered..." Kessen III *"Victory shall soon be ours!" *"This is all part of my plan!" *"I fight with the strength of a hundred men!" *"O.K. Lets go out there and crush them!" *"Now introducing, the one, the only, Hideyoshi!" *"Are you ready for this one?" *"Hehe, hust like I planned it." *"Ready, set, go!" *"I sure look good when I do this!" Category:Quotes